Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{16}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 16}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{144}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{48}{5}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{3}{5}$